1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in prolonging useful storage of red blood cell preparations. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for storing red blood cells in a manner that reduces the level of glucose or 2,3-diphosphoglycerate (2,3-DPG) consumption of or reduces the level of 2,3 DPG production by a red blood cell preparation, that reduces the level of lactate formation by a red blood cell preparation, and/or that reduces the pH level of a red blood cell preparation, thereby prolonging the useful lifespan of the red blood cells of the red blood cell preparation. This document also relates to methods and materials involved in prolonging useful storage of platelet preparations. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for storing platelets in a manner that reduces platelet metabolism, that preserves platelet function, and/or that reduces the risk of bacterial contamination, thereby prolonging the useful lifespan of the platelets of a platelet preparation.
2. Background Information
In general, red blood cells can be stored for about 42 days in blood banks During this time, a so-called storage lesion can occur, thereby limiting the ability of the surviving red blood cells to carry oxygen. Storage lesions are thought to result from anaerobic glycolysis, depleted energy stores in the cells, a reduction in 2-3 DPG, and other adverse metabolic events including oxidative stress.
There is an increase in demand for platelet transfusions in clinical medicine. Meeting the demand for platelets is challenging because they can have a limited shelf life. The short shelf life also makes the efficient collection, processing, and distribution of platelets challenging.